Ancient Magic
by XDark Star LightX
Summary: finished chapter 4 danny and wyatt ment to kill each other! R
1. Birth Of The Heir

Disclaimer I don't own anything and im not very caught up with charmed

Ancient Magic: Chapter 1:Birth of the Heir

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed page as she was trying to give birth to her third child.

"Doctor what's happening" said Nicholas Natios her husband for 7 years now

"I don't know" responded the doctor "the child is ready to be born but Paige's body is fighting to not let the baby out as much she pushes the more it resists it"

"Well cant you do something about it operate or anything"

"this is a strange situation if I try to operate she dies and so does the baby I've only heard of a case like this once"

outside in the lobby

"Aunt phoebe" said Lara Paige's daughter the middle child "whys mommy and daddy taking so long"

"Because they have something to work out" said Phoebe with tears in her eyes "they'll be okay"sniff sniff.

"Leo what's going on in their" said Piper as she was about to burst into tears

"Apparently the baby is bringing on a whole lot of magic it's the only explanation that makes sense"

"DAMN IT LEO WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HER" yelled Piper as a plant exploded in the lobby

"Piper please calm down Paige's body doesn't want the baby to be born"

"well isn't she pushing" interupted Phoebe hysterical "cant the doctors do something Leo we already lost 1 sister we cant lose another"

"Uncle Cole why are my mom and my aunt crying" asked Wyatt now 6

"because your baby cousin is having trouble being born"

"you mean like me"

"no you were different this baby..." the hospital began to shake and all the electricity was cut off except for a backup generator in the operating rooms and delivery rooms.

back in the delivery room

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" yelled Paige as she and the baby were minutes away from death

"DOCTOR" said Nick

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" yelled Paige

"Paige honey push, push just push"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" another yell of pain from Paige

"damn it do something you over paid basterd"

"I cant if I do they'l..."

Her eyes began to glow purple as the baby was finally born her eyes returned to normal outside the hospital on the huge lawn a symbol appeared in fire to curved lines a dot at each end and a circle on each side. the power came back to the hospital Nick came out with a look of relief on his face

"Daddy what happened" said Heyley

"is it a boy or girl" said Dante Paige's oldest son who was beginning to learn how to control his elemental powers of earth and air.

"it's a...boy"

everyone was in relief that the baby was finally born"

a few hours later

"Danny" said Paige

"Danny?"

"Yes Danny I like it I want his first name to be Danny you can choose his middle name if you want"

"how about Jordan"

"ok it sounds nice" as they held the baby his blue eyes flashed purple then returned to normal

"did you see that"

"yea"

"is that normal I mean I can just control the elements is this normal for a witch, or a half white lighter?"

"I don't know maybe his powers are developing"

"but Hayley and Dante started to have both yours and my powers at the age of 1"

as they got through the doors of their house they saw on the walls written in blood

"THE HEIR HAS BEEN BORN" over and over again

"Paige take the kids to Pipers house"

"what why"

"look"

"oh my god is that blood and what does it me the heir has been born"

"just go"

as Nick was cleaning all the blood off the walls the blood all sank to the floor and turned into the symbol that appeared in flames at the hospital then a voice from the past said "and when the time is appointed my heir will awaken me and I will have VENGEANCE"

so what did you think im not sure if I should continue with it or not but either way I already have it all planed out and the plot written out so review it please.


	2. PowersComencement

1Ok ppl im back with the second chapter to my FIRST charmed fanfic. So incase I didn't put it in the first chapter the list of everyone and their powers ill do it now. Um. So yea ok. And by accident I put lara one time instead of Hayley so paige only has 3 kids not 4

Disclaimer: the same thing everyone else put I don't own anything yatayatayat u knows the drill.

Ancient Magic: Chapter 2 : Powes/comencment

14 years later

Part 1: Powers

Paige Natios: white lighter powers, move things, can bend light, and can create force fields.

Nicholas Natios: can control water, fire, earth, and air.

Dante Natios 19: can control earth and air, create orb bombs, freeze time for a brief moment, shoot fire not bend it.

Hayley Natios 16: control water and air, telekinetic abilities, create ice and feels people when they are in pain.

Danny Natios 14 : control all 4 elements, can heal, teleport like a white lighter, teleport things like Paige, gets premonitions of powers someone will get, bend light, freeze time for a moment.

Piper Halliwell: freeze time, explode things, reverse the explosion what she exploded, shrink and grow things

Leo: powers of a white lighter

Wyatt Halliwell 20: can see temperature, white lighter powers, create illusions, explode things.

Chris Halliwell 16: can see through things, white lighter powers, can freeze time and see what people are feeling

Phoebe Halliwell: premonitions, shoot lightning, levitate, read peoples minds, see into peoples souls but except for people that were once dead.

Emely Halliwell: can control sound waves around her, create force fields, communicate telepathically with family.

Prudence Halliwell (in honor of Pru) 16: can melt things, change them into metal, shape shift, can see sound waves.

Eric Halliwell 16: can set things on fire, see things that have been changed by magic, levitate, borrow people's strength.

Cole: powers of fire (had Balthazar vanquished)

Steven Tuege (pronounced Teeg) 15: alchemist powers and heat vision, super speed.

Part 2

14 years after the end of the first chapter.

A demon transports into the Halliwell house and attacks Chris, Emely, and, Danny.

"Chris freeze him" said Emely "im to tired right now"

"Ok" he froze the demon "hurry hell unfreeze in a minute, burn him Danny"

"He's a demon, fire won't hurt him" said Danny in a mocking tone

"It will if you burn him directly... grab his arm and burn him"

"Ok ok calm down" Danny grabs the demons arm and gets a premonition

his premonition

"He's not freezing" yelled Chris

"VAPURATE" yelled Danny as Chris was thrown against the wall "SUEH SUM" Chris was lifted to the ceiling with gravity compressing his body crushing him to death

"You think your weak "charmed" powers as you call them will stop me" he said as Dante and Piper entered

"WHAT DID YOU DOOOO" screamed Piper as she saw Chris's lifeless body

"The same thing that will happen to you if you don't reveal the stones NOW"

Piper tries to freeze him

"Aww you want to freeze me, well that's not how I freeze people HYPOTERME"

suddenly Piper is turned into ice

"EVERTERE" she is lifted to the ceiling then Danny lets go and she brakes into pieces as she hits the floor

"How could you why what did we ever do to you"

"You didn't do anything to _me_ but u protected _him_"

"Danny this isn't you it's her she using you"

"No, you're wrong it is me, I am her"

then Paige orbs in and starts to say "_with ancient magic's close and far_

_ I call upon the magic's lost_

_ Forgotten spirits hear..."_

"YOU STOP RIGHT THEIR, FENAES"

Paige became immobilized

"No one can stop me not even death as you can tell"

"Forgive me, baby brother" said Dante his eyes watering as he threw an orb bomb at Danny

end premonition

"the message has been delivered" and it vanishes

"Danny did you..."

"Yea bu..."

"oh my god what happened here!" yelled Piper then got quiet as she saw a look of fear on Danny's face

"Did he just have a premonition right now?"

"Yea but he doesn't want to say what it was" said Emely "he's too scared it might come true"

"Danny what was it if you want I can ask Phoebe about it, she was like this when she got her first premonitions..." she was cut off by Danny looking like he saw someone die

"NO, just leave me alone"

he orbs out of the room

"What did the demon mean by the future is known" said Chris "you think maybe the demon provoked the premonition right now"

"maybe, ill go get the book of shadows I saw that demon in it about a year before you were born."

Piper goes to get the book of shadows and goes back downstairs to find the demon in the book

"ah here it is"

"let me see mom, the Prophecy bringers?"

"yea according to this they are sent by higher forms of demons, spirits and anything else that's in the underworld. They appear three times until they die, the first time is to have the object of the prophecy see the future then the second time is to have the object of the prophecy to see the past and last time is to have the object of the prophecy make it come true."

"does that even explain anything" said Emely "Danny had a premonition he didn't see a prophecy"

"well maybe he saw when the prophecy will be fulfilled" said Chris

"wait" said Piper "here it also says that the one to fulfill the prophecy will have the symbol of whatever it was that sent the demon"

"wow I can't believe it looks so human" said Emely

"most demons do"

"you can't even tell the difference unless you can sense magic levels around you but most witches can"

"so that's what I felt right before it came"

"yea it probably is"

"ok go to sleep, Emely go home we leave tomorrow very early"

ok that's the second chapter kinda sucky but still ull get it soon so rnr


	3. DREAM

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Like I said before I haven't got caught up on charmed and I made up the powers. And any spells I just spell them as I can hear them.

Ancient Magic: Chapter 3: DREAM

That night Danny is tossing and turning in his bed over a nightmare he is having.

1

France 1605

"It wont open" said a woman in locked in a cage on a moving carriage trying to break the lock on the cage and sat back down "we must escape before we reach the fields"

"Isobel?" said the other woman in the cage

"They've taken the book and with it our powers what would you have me do?" said the woman who's face was covered by the blood red hood of a cloak

"Anything we're running out of time!"

"NO" said the woman in the cloak "time is the one thing we do have; if we fall this night I promise you we will rise again to finish our quest"

"We've stopped"

The sound of the mob was loud as the cage was opened

"Nooo please we're innocent" screamed the two as the other one went willingly the other two screamed and begged for mercy as one man approached the one in the cloak and ripped her hood off and she turned around. The woman looked exactly like Danny except for black hair. She fought to see who the man that dared to touch her was. The man re approached the woman and everyone got out of his way. All went silent.

"Magister Wilkins" said the woman now known as Isobel smiling "come to enjoy your handy work"

He slapped her with the back of his hand and as she turned to him her lip was busted open

"Tell me of the 3 stones of power Countess" said the magister Wilkins "you may yet escape the Pyres flame"

"My book... their's a page marked"

He brought over a book filled with symbols and spells but he turned to one page the one with three women worshiping a symbol, the same symbol as from the hospital

"What means this?"

A smirk went across Isobel's face "it means that the stones of power shall be mine, and once I posses them you shall tremble at my feet and never again persecute my kind" she spat blood onto the symbol and yelled "ANUMUM-ARRIMITO"

And then the symbol from the book and the hospital appeared tattooed on her lower back

"DEMON" said Wilkins "join your confederates"

She went willingly as she was tied on to the steak which she was about to be burned on as the other begged for mercy

"Madeline Evens, Brianna Withridge, and Countess Margarita Isobel Theroux, you have been found guilty of practicing the darkest of arts, witchcraft, for this offence against God I hereby sentence you to burn in the fires of hell, of which you so eagerly seek communion."

They started to have the wood catch on fire

"you think this ends with a lick of flame" yelled Isobel "I sleep but I while, and when the time is appointed my heir will awaken me AND I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE" she ended her life with an evil laugh as she and her to friends were burned at the steak.

Danny woke up from the dream sweaty and his heart beating fast "ummph just a dream" he told himself "just a nightmare, go get some water Danny you'll be fine, you're not that scared little boy anymore, mom and dad cant protect you anymore" he orbed down stairs to get some water and orbed back to his room and he saw the demon as it said "the past has been seen" and vanished as the tattoo from the dream began to appear on his lower back with mind splitting pain he tried to scream tried to use his powers or anything that would alert anyone his mom dad brother or sister. He could barely breathe he saw in a mirror that the tattoo was almost completed and it began to glow purple as his eyes began to glow as well. So much pain he couldn't take it tears of blood began to come out of his eyes as he collapsed of the floor.

Same as the last to RnR and if you got any ideas tell me.


	4. SpellBook

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ancient Magic: Chapter 4: Spell Book

"DANNY GET UP" yelled Paige downstairs "damn it what time did he go to sleep last night, go get your brother"

"Actually I think you should go get him" said Dante "he was really weird last night when he came home from Aunt Piper, I think he had a premonition"

"Oh you think it was that bad"

"Probably"

She goes upstairs into Danny's room and shakes him to wake him up "Danny get up, wake up" she yelled in his face

"Nnnnnnooooooooo" he yelled as he sat up immediately and he looked so scared

"Are you ok you look like u had a nightmare?"

He was quiet "yea just a nightmare, a very real nightmare….."

He got up and took his shirt off and looked at his back in the mirror

"Whew just a dream"

"What dream?" Asked Paige

"Don't worry about it" he got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower

"Hurry up were leaving soon we don't the lines to get long"

"We can just freeze them and go in"

She cleared her throat "personal gain ring a bell?"

He cleared his throat "never affected me remember"

"Its not meant to affect you its just to make sure were not exposed"

"So what if we are just erase their memories?"

"You use magic to much one day it's gonna hurt you"

"It already has" he said in a painful tone "and not just me incase you don't remember"

"Look it wasn't your fault, and I didn't come here for us to argue I came here to…." He froze her

"_Id better hurry she unfreeze in about 20 seconds"_ he thought to himself

"Ok Im ready" he said 20 minutes later

"It's about time" said Dante "you were asleep since we started getting ready"

"Calm down Im here now"

"Ok" said Nick "all of you get in the car six flags awaits"

"That's what you woke me up for, six flags I've been their so many times this summer"

"Shut up and get in the car" said Dante

"Whatever"

About an hour later

"Closed, you woke me up to go someplace that's closed" he complained

"Paige tell me theirs a spell to shut him up" said Nick

"Not that I know of" she said

"Hey why don't we just go look for a place to go to now" said Hailey

"Yea you're right we might as well do that"

Now their in the car driving looking for a place to go

"Move over you're taking up all the room here" said Danny

"Why don't u move" said Dante

"Because you're taking up all the room"

"Shut up damn it"

"Don't tell me to shut up you idiot"

"Ok were here" said Paige as they arrived to a small town

"You sure you want us to stop here" said Nick

"Anything to stop those two from blowing up the car, remember what they did at phoebe's birthday with the grill, their aim needed work"

"Oh when the grill wouldn't light and Dante threw a fire ball at it and hit Danny by accident, then Danny tried to blow him up and blew the grill up instead"

"Exactly and I don't want that to happen to the car"

"Ok" they said as they got out of the car "go look around we'll meet up back here in an hour"

Back at Phoebe's

"What's wrong Phoebe" said Cole

"I've got that feeling again, the one I get when I'm about to have a premonition"

Phoebe's Premonition

"Those look like the same symbols from the cave" said Jason

"Yea you're right" Danny opens the spell book

"So um how's your Latin" he asks Jason

"Not as good as my Italian, which I don't speak"

"Very funny Jason" he flips the pages off the spell book

He flips to the page with Isobel's blood on it and the fire goes out

"Oh my god theirs blood on it and it's the symbol like my tattoo"

"Wow that's creepy, ill get that fire going again"

Danny moves his finger over to the symbol and when he touches it the fire burns again but it shoots fire out of the fire place as Danny's head is tilted back the symbol in the book glows, and his tattoo glows purple as his eyes do the same. He returns to normal after a second

"You okay" said Jason

Danny rises up from the floor holding the book. He feels his stomach arms face

"Never been better" said Danny As a smirk goes on his face.

End Premonition

"Phoebe what's wrong" said Cole

"I think another one is…"

Another premonition

Danny's dream about Isobel

End premonition

"Phoebe what's happening to you"

"COLE"

She had another one the same as the one Danny had about killing his family.

"PHEOBE WHY ARE YOU GETTING ALL THEASE DAMN VISION"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA" she screamed as she got another one

She saw Danny killing someone for the spell book from the other visions and him saying

"You should've never crossed paths with me, a _charmed_ one the most powerful one of all"

"Phoebe, Phoebe" said Cole as Phoebe awakened with a very big headache on a couch "what happened what did you see that had you screaming after they were all done"

"Where's Paige"

"Paige? what does she have to do with this were they of her"

"no they were of Danny he has so much power, he was right 3 years ago he could've saved Melinda he just couldn't control it, Cole he has more power than all of us put together" she began to get hysterical

"Phoebe, phoebe!" she fainted

"Paige! Leo!" he said as he called for them

"What do you want Cole?" said Leo as he orbed in followed by Paige

"What happened to phoebe? Said Paige as she orbed in

"She got 4 premonitions in 1 minute"

"One minute" said Leo worried "wow she's still alive she's never had even 2 in the same day"

"Do you know what they were about" interrupted Paige

"They were about… Your son, Danny"

"Danny what does he have to do with any of this"

"I don't know ask her she's waking up again"

"Paige wares Danny" said Phoebe

"I don't know exactly but I can take you their if you want"

"Hurry I cant let this one come true"

"Um ok" she said as she grabbed Phoebe's arm

"Orb damnit hurry up" yelled Phoebe

"One problem Phoeb, I can't

"What do you mean you cant you have white lighter powers don't you so orb"

"I'll take you their I know where they are Paige told me before you called for us"

"Well…" said Phoebe mocking him

"I can't orb something's blocking me and Paige from orbing"

Back at where Danny was at

As he walked around the shops and stores something caught his eye it felt like it was calling him

He entered a magic store named "Magick's of the centuries"

"magick of the centuries huh, I bet the people in their don't even know about _real_ magic" he said as he laughed a little bit

"Wow they do have magic stuff, ooh a scrying crystal" he went to buy the scrying crystal as the clerk said

"We have a special offer on spell books and potions, by the way how old are you"

"14 why"

"Hmmm let me think" he searched through the box full of books you might like this one if you can take it out of my hands then it's yours"

"Okay" he said as he looked at it "what are all these symbols"

"They're ancient" said the clerk "I can sense you've got a great deal of power within you"

"What are you" snapped "how do you know all this"

"Well I'm a demon to tell you the truth"

He created a ball of fire at that moment

"Wait, wait" yelled the clerk

"I'm a good demon I swear"

"From my experience there are no good demons in this world" he said coldly as he began to kill the demon and his eyes glowed purple again as the tattoo appeared again

"You should've never crossed paths with me, a _charmed_ one the most powerful one of all" he said as he finished killing the demon and taking the book he orbed home hid it then he orbed back and went to the car

"Okay all three of you think that you can orb all of us and the car home?" said Nick

"I guess we could" said Hayley "what do you two think"

"Sure why not after all we are the charmed ones" said Dante

"Enough talk already lets just go" said Danny as they all orbed home

"What's gotten into you" said Dante

"Nothing okay just shut up will ya" he said back at him

"Damn sorry I was just asking"

"Whatever you talk too much"

"That's it I'm tired of you always getting mad at me for nothing"

"Then do something about it"

"Fine then" said Dante as he shot a fireball at Danny burning his shirt up

"What the hells wrong with you" he said as he blew him up sending him flying

"You told me to do something so I did" he said after he orbed back

"DANNY" yelled Paige

"What he's the one who tried to set me on fire"

"I don't care what I care about is that tattoo"

"What tattoo I don't have a tattoo"

"Then what's this" she took a picture of it with her phone and showed it to him

"I don't know how I got it I thought it was just a dream"

"Looks like it was done a long time ago Paige" said Phoebe "it can't be fresh it has to be at least a year old"

"Mom I swear I don't know how I got it you saw me this morning I looked in the mirror at my back I didn't have anything"

"Pretty nice spot I'm sure lots of people will love to look at it" said Dante

"Shut up Dante" said Danny

"Wait" said Paige "he's right he looked at it then we began to argue and, did you freeze me!"

"Um yea I'm sorry"

They all looked at him strangely "what it's not a big deal it's not like I tried to blow her up"

"I'll go get Piper" said Leo as he orbed back with her

"Okay what's so important you had to drag me here" said Piper

"Danny froze Paige" said Phoebe

"Come again?"

"He froze her"

"How that is possible she a witch witches can't freeze other witches"

"Well he froze her and that's all we know plus has got a tattoo"

"The premonitions were about the tattoo and him" said Phoebe "I'll tell you more later"

"Wait" interrupted Piper "okay when you froze her, what were you thinking Danny?"

"I don't know I just did the same thing I would do if I wanted to freeze someone else" he said as he felt his tattoo "it's like some energy was flowing through me that wasn't their before. And that night a had a dream and then the tattoo appeared but I just thought it was a dream"

"Some dream it scared the hell out of me in the premonition"

"Danny, just go to sleep okay" said Paige

"We'll talk more in the morning" said Piper

"Hold up" said Dante taking his phone out "I gotta take a pic of this"

"Take it and I'll Blow it up" said Piper

As Danny orbs to his room and finds the scrying crystal and the spellbook

"What the hell" he says to himself _"who's spellbook is this" _he thought to himself _"meh I guess I'll keep the scrying crystal"_

Downstairs

"He's too powerful" said Phoebe "his power is a danger, to all of us"

"He may as well be more powerful than Wyatt" said Piper

"Or just _as _powerful, do you two remember the spell?" said Paige

"Yea" they both said at the same time

"Ok then lets bring it here put together" Paige said as the three chanted at the same time

"I call upon the ancient power,  
To help us in this darkest hour.  
Let the Book return to this place,  
Claim refuge in its rightful place."

Then three balls of energy came above them and formed a triquetra made of light then it all came down and formed the book of shadows

"Wow I never thought we would bring all three pieces back together again" said Phoebe

"Okay wasn't their a page on the first born from the charmed ones?" said Paige

"Why is that important?" interrupted Piper

"You'll see if I find it" she said shaking

"Paige you wont find it the books gotten bigger than before" said Phoebe "why are you shaking anyway what is it"

"I can't find it"

"Try a spell"

"Let me find what I seek, on a page

I say this charmed one Paige"

The pages in the book flipped over to a page marked the "the first born & and the last born"

"Okay so what does it say?" asked Piper

"Read it" said Paige as she pushed the book to Piper

"Oh my god" said Piper almost in tears "they are closer than brothers and they're destined to fight to death" then she began to cry "I've already lost one child I I I c-cant lose another one"

"What" said Phoebe as she took the book from Piper "the oldest and youngest of the charmed ones will be the most powerful beings alive until one kills the other fighting?"

"You don't think that they would…. Piper like you said they're closer than brothers they couldn't do anything like that" she was cut off as Paige burst into tears then orbed away

"Piper…"

Piper stormed out

I know this one sucks but I couldn't think of anything at the moment ideas are welcome so u read so now review.


End file.
